Yours Sincerly
by Alita
Summary: A one part Takari. TK's stressing over asking Kari to marry him. He then come up with the perfect idea, but will it really work? Short but sweet, I had the whole afternoon to write this and I can't belive I actually finished it!


  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I never will own Digimon, let's just leave it at that.  
AN: This is defiantly Takari. I just had a flash of inspiration and had to write this. The Digidestined are all older, TK and Kari are 19, base everyone else's ages around that, I don't want to do the math, I'm horrible at it.   
  
"This irresistible Paris original, I'm wearing for the LAST time tonight!!!!" - How to Succeed in Business With Out Really Trying. That was the school play this year. Congrats to Jamie, Isaac, Marc, Joe, Diana, and Oscar!!! You did great guys, one down, four more to go!!  
  
~~  
TK paced his room in aggravated circles. "Okay, how to do it. It's got to be romantic, I want it to be amazing, I want it to be…. Original…." TK sighed loudly and stopped walking. "I am so sunk!" He resumed pacing. "Okay, okay, whatever you do, what's the worst that can happen? I mean you've been going out for how many years" He stopped again and really thought about everything that could go wrong. A terrified expression crossed his face. "She could throw the ring in my face and say she never wants to see me ever again, I was a fool for asking, I… I … Ai yai yai yai yai. Why me?" TK moaned pitifully. TK finally decided what to do. He ran to the phone and dialed the first number he could think of. "Hello Matt? You have got to help me!!!!"  
  
~~  
Matt sat in stunned silence when TK finished explaining his little dilemma. "You got the ring and everything?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just have to ask her."  
  
"Well, I always knew you and Kari were the best couple in the history of couples, but I want to know one thing." Matt asked.  
  
"What?"   
  
"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed into the phone. He heard TK drop it in surprise.   
  
"GOD Matt!" TK said when he picked up again. "Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"You're too young for that. Okay, you want my honest opinion?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I called you."  
  
"It is my firm belief that music can solve anything. Now you can't come up with anything when you're all wound up like this. So, take a nice long shower, relax a bit, turn on the radio and think." Matt chuckled. "You are a million more times romantic than I'll ever be! So I don't think you'll have any problems."  
  
"Thanks Matt I'll try it." TK said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Listen, don't tell anyone!" TK said. "I want Kari to be completely surprised."   
  
"Okay."   
  
~~  
  
TK was lying on his bed pondering about how to ask Kari to marry him. The radio was set on an oldies station and he was listening to a three song mini concert from The Beatles. They had already played 'Help' and 'A Hard Day's Night'. The last song began to play and as it did TK sat up a bit. An idea formed in his mind, then a plan, a perfect way to ask. He could have everyone be there too. It was brilliant! It was romantic. No one else could have come up with it. He glanced at the calendar. It'd have to be tomorrow. 'Oh boy.'  
  
~~  
  
TK went to pick up Kari at her house the next night. The rest of the Digidestined would meet them at 'The Hideout', a small club, you could get in if you were 18, but you had to be 21 to get drinks. The best part was that the place was a little crowded, but not too much, on Sunday nights. That was because they had kareoke. TK and Kari arrived and found the rest of the gang at a table right next to the stage. There were the Original kids, the Armor Digidestined, and Michael and Willis were able to make it as well. It wasn't too hard, all they had to do was enter a gate in America, and then exit a gate to Japan, the best part it was free, and they didn't have to rent a hotel or anything. TK had asked Matt to go as early as possible and get something near by the stage. It was all part of the plan. The only other person that knew was Matt. TK helped Kari into her seat, and then sat down nest to her.  
  
"So, how come you wanted us all hear tonight TK?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, well, it's been a while since everyone was together." TK shrugged. "I thought it might be fun."  
  
"It's good that you decided on tonight, I don't have school tomorrow, so I can sleep in as long as I want." Willis said.  
  
Michael laughed. "Well at least you're from Colorado, the time difference isn't nearly as bad as it is in New York."  
  
"I suppose, but you don't have school either, it's a holiday right?"  
  
"Yeah, President's Day?" Though it was more of a question than a statement.  
  
An announcer came up on stage. "Now it's time for the kareoke part of the evening. The play list is in the center of every table. Pick the song you want, and then go up and tell the DJ. So who wants to go first?" The announcer was greeted by the sounds of nothing. "Now come on." Still nothing, see there were a lot of people who wanted to go, but no one wanted to go first.   
  
Tai suddenly stood up. "I'll do it."   
  
"NO!!!" Everyone at their table said. "I'll go." Matt said. He went to the DJ made the request and then went to the stage and sang, 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden.  
  
~~ Hours later.  
  
It was time, everyone had loosened up, and was laughing and chatting. There were a lot of people, so Davis and Tai couldn't kill him for what he was about to do, there were just too many witnesses. TK took a deep breath and then said. "Hey Kari, want to sing one with me?"  
  
Kari smiled back. "Sure! What do you want to sing?"   
  
"Haven't decided yet, but I will by the time we get up to the DJ." TK said evasivly.  
  
Kari nodded and they walked to the DJ. When they passed Matt he turned in his chair and mouthed 'Break a leg.' TK nodded and smiled semi-bravely.   
  
They stood in line for their turn and TK said suddenly, "Kari, I want to sing a song just for you, can I?"   
  
"Sure, if you want." Kari brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, it fell right back. TK gently took his hand and tucked the rebellious srands from her face and put them behind her ear. She smiled warmly at him.   
  
They reached the DJ and TK made his request. They walked up on stage, TK leading Kari by holding her hand. The music started to play and TK began to sing.  
  
"When I get older losing my hair,  
Many years from now,  
Will you still be sending me   
a Valentine,  
Birthday Greetings,  
Bottle of wine.  
If I'd out till a quarter to three,  
Would you lock the door,  
  
Will you still need me,  
Will you still feed me,  
When I'm sixty four?  
  
Kari blushed a bit. TK was still holding her one hand and was looking in her eyes with the sincere love he had had for her since they were in school together. He contiued on with the song.  
  
"I could be handy mending a fuse,  
When your lights have gone,  
You can knit a sweater by the fireside,  
Sunday morinings go for a ride,  
Doing the garden, pulling the weeds,  
Who could ask for more?  
  
"Will you still need me,   
Will you still feed me,  
When I'm sixty four?  
  
Kari couldn't help but smile at the thought, her growing old together with TK. Working in a garden of flowers. 'How sweet' she thought.  
  
"Every summer we could rent a   
Cottage in the Isle of Wight,  
If it's not too dear,  
We shall scrimp and save,  
Grandchildren on your knee,  
Vera Chuck and Dave.  
  
Kari once again blushed at the picture that came to mind. She was snapped out of her reverie by TK suddenly getting down on one knee. 'Oh, my God,' She thought. He pulled out a small box containing a dimond engagement ring. With a hesitant look in his indigo eyes he sang,  
  
Send me a post card drop me a line,  
Stating point of view,  
Indicate pricisely what you meant to say,  
  
Kari blurted out the next line of the song,  
  
"Yours sincerely I'm wasting away!"  
  
With a look of pure joy TK slid the finger onto her hand. He stood and continued on singing,  
  
"Give me an answer fill in a form,"  
  
"Yours forever more!" Kari jumped in once again, then they sang together,  
  
"Will you still need me,  
Will you still feed me,  
When I'm sixty four!"  
  
The song finished they turned to the crowd. Everyone stood up and gave the two a standing ovation. The Digidestined were all up too clapping the loudest.  
  
"ALL RIGHT TK!!!" Matt shouted.  
  
"YOU'D BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER, OR I"LL HAVE TO HURT YOU!!" Tai called out, causing the two to blush.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? KISS HER YOU BAKA!!!" Davis yelled. TK and Kari looked at each other surprised that Davis was rooting them on. So to show their appreciation and thanks they did exactly what he had sugessted, they kissed. The entire Hideout crowd once again clapped and cheered.  
  
~~  
Okay, my first one parter. Wow. Hope you liked it. ^_^  
  
'If I don't get my coffe break something in me dies!'- once again 'How to Succede' Looking at the time, Two down, three to go, you can do it guys!  



End file.
